No Name
by Snickers and Bubbles
Summary: Kiva is from a middle class family in district 6, living with her younger sibling and both her parents. She is reaped and thrown into the games with Leonis, falling in love with the male tribute of another district, Peeta Mellark. Her strength and courage is admirable, but will it be enough for her to pull through and become the Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games?


**Snickers and Bubbles are here, bringing you their first fanfic! The Hunger Games and Characters belong to Susan Collins. Please review! Beta options will be available soon! Feel free to message any suggestions to us!**

* * *

Her blond hair whipped around her face, obscuring her vision. Annoyed, as this was the fourth time this happened, she shook her head, her hair falling back into place. She sat on a tower of boxes on the very edge of District 6, enjoying the view the wooden boxes gave her. Today was the day of the Reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. This was 17 year old Kiva's second to last time to be entered for the Reaping, and she wasn't even a bit nervous.

" I think you better get down, Kiva. The Reaping's about to start." I looked down to see my best friend, Apollo, looking at me from the bottom of the tower. I shrugged. It didn't matter if I missed the Reaping. I wasn't going to get picked anyway. I still wanted to see who **did **get picked, though. Sliding down from my perch, I make my way through the center of town, the heat from the cobblestone road soaking through my shoes, making my feet burn. By the time both Apollo and I reached the center of town, we were both bathed in sweat, our clothes drenched. Almost everyone in District 6 was already there, and they were just about to draw the papers for the tributes.

I gracefully leaned against a fountain, feeling the cool spray drench my sweat-soaked neck. It was unnaturally hot, even for summer time. I briefly took a look at my reflection, my forest green eyes sparkling. I was drenched in sweat, but I was still beautiful. My hair fell in long golden waves, cascading down my back like a waterfall, highlighting my model-like figure. The only part that disturbed my perfect beauty, was an ugly scar that ran the length from the back of my jaw to my chin in a pale ripple. No matter how much makeup or how many home remedies I tried, it would not go away. I told everyone I was in a fight when I got it, a fight with a boy, but in reality, I had fallen off of my little stack of boxes 3 years ago. Only my parents, my sister, and Apollo know the truth, and I like it that way.

In my daydreams, I had missed the introduction, which I was glad about, so I paid attention as they called the first tribute, the girl. As soon as my name was announced, I knew something was wrong. Why me? I was seventeen and made it through 5 years without being called. I was more annoyed than anything. If I was to plummet to my death, what better way than the Games? To die in honor is way better than dying of old age. I tried to convince myself that what I thought was true, just to see if I could be positive for once.

Then, the boy was called. A boy named Leonis Keony stood up, walking onto the stage. He was a scrawny looking thing, with curly reddish hair and freckles. His eyes were a strange mixture of brown and green, like puke. He looked to be about 14 years old, timid and shy. I made a mental note to stay clear of him as much as I could.

We were both lead into separate rooms, where we were to wait to say goodbye to our families. The walls were covered in bright red velvet, the couch a similar color. I sat down, running my fingers over the smooth, gold-edged table beside me, looking up when the door opened. My parents walked in, followed by my sister, all in tears.

"We don't want you to go!" My mother exclaimed, plopping onto the couch. I took her hand, wiping the tears away with the other.

"I have to, mama. I'm sorry. I'll win, won't I, papa?" I looked at my father pointedly. He grimaced.

"Don't worry, Marie Lynn. Kiva will win for us. If anyone can win, she can." My mother smiled sadly, nodding her head slowly. I'm lucky to have a father who is ready to take charge when needed. Looking to my sister, I patted the space on the couch next to me. She sat down, her thick ponytail of blonde hair swinging behind her. A single tear trickled down her rosy cheeks, her eyes glistening. I hugged her tightly.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry. I promise I'll win for you, Sabrina." Whispered into her ear, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "Shhhh." I hushed her, squeezing her tight. When the Peacekeepers came in to take me, she didn't let go.

"Noooo!" She screamed. "Please, Kiva! Nooo! Don't leave me with...with...with **them**!" She screeched. I bit my lip, following the Peacekeepers, calmly trailing behind. My sister, Sabrina, had trouble sleeping. Every night, the nightmares plagued her, and I was the only one who could calm her after one of "them". I fought back the tears that came to my eyes at the thought of Sabrina waking up after a nightmare without me, but with no prevail. The salty drops streamed down my face, stinging my eyes. More fell as I wiped the last ones away, leaving me crying right on the platform of the train, cameras trained on me. I turned my head away, trying to gain some composure, but I ended up sobbing again. I faced the cameras, making no attempt to hide my despair.

* * *

That night on the train, I made no attempt to go to dinner, or even take a bath. I layed in my clothing, my eyes closed, lulled by the gentle swaying of the train. I never thought leaving for the Games would be that hard, but life liked to prove me wrong. I thought that my sister was stronger than that, but apparently not. It must be a rule that everything I figure out turns out to be wrong.

I lay there in silence, listening to clacking sound made by the train on the metal rails. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Apollo, and maybe I never would. I felt like grabbing a glass vase and throwing it at something. Life was so unfair! Again, the question rang in my mind. Why me? Why was I picked? Why did Sabrina break then, not before? Why? That was the only question I could never answer. Why. This time, I was plagued with aweful nightmares, turning my sleep into hell, but I made it through the night, restlessly dreaming of things to come.


End file.
